


A Different Kind of 'BF'

by downtowndystopia



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Early!Klaine, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtowndystopia/pseuds/downtowndystopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't realize that becoming Blaine’s boyfriend meant that he can no longer be his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of 'BF'

Their first fight shouldn’t be as big of a deal as it is. It’s stupid, or at least it starts off as stupid. Blaine has to cancel one of their dates because Trent has a last-minute audition and needs help. It’s not like it is a super important date, just a night out at Breadstyx, something they can do anytime. Still, Kurt pouts and Blaine takes it too seriously, and then suddenly, they are fighting.

“I don’t see why this is a big deal Kurt, Trent is my best friend—“

“Oh,” Kurt says in a hollow tone, curling in on himself a bit.

“What?” Blaine asks, angry tone disappearing the moment he hears Kurt’s voice crack.

“It’s nothing,” Kurt deflects. “Go help Trent.”

“Kurt—“

“Just go okay? I’m not mad,” he says. It’s true, he isn’t mad. He just didn’t realize that becoming Blaine’s boyfriend meant that he can no longer be his  _best_ friend.

It makes sense though, Kurt realizes. Ever since they got together (which is still extremely amazing and Kurt swoons just thinking of it) everything they’ve done together has been romantic. Everything is either a date or related to school. They never have coffee, it’s always a coffee “date”, same goes with shopping, dinner, movies; pretty much everything.

Kurt would go crazy if he spent all his time with Blaine his “boyfriend”, and none with his girlfriends. He understands that they need alone time (Kurt probably more than Blaine, actually.) Before Blaine kissed him however they  _were_ best friends, right? He never thought gaining a boyfriend meant losing his best friend.

Even if it’s just a silly title, their friendship means so much to him and now do they even have one? When was the last time they just hung out? He understands the whole ‘’honeymoon phase’’ thing and he isn’t complaining, but he wants his best friend back. He doesn’t want anyone else to have that title. Call him greedy but he isn’t giving up their friendship, it means too much to him.

“Blaine can we talk?” Kurt asks, the day after their fight.

“Yeah, of course,” Blaine says, wiping the sweat off his hands on his pants before taking Kurt’s. “Where do you want to go?”

“Well no one is home at my place we could go there?”

“Oh, okay,” Blaine says, shaking his head. “Is this—is this about our fight yesterday because I’m really sorry—“

“Yes it is,” Kurt says softly. “It’s nothing bad, the fight was stupid. It just made me realize something.”

“Oh,” Blaine says quietly.

“Nothing bad,” Kurt reassures. “I mean yes it’s something bad but not like  _bad_ , you know?”

“I think so?” Blaine questions. He is never completely sure of anything with Kurt.

They reach Kurt’s place pretty quickly thanks to them beating rush hour, and head up to Kurt’s room.

“I’m not sure if Burt would approve of us being in your room, alone, with the door closed,” Blaine comments.

“Relax Blaine I’m not brining you here for nefarious purposes, we can move down to the living room if you want, I just wanted to make sure we have privacy in case someone comes home,” he says, sitting on his bed and gesturing for Blaine to do the same.

“Okay,” Blaine relents. “So what’s up?” He asks, a bit wearily, fearing the worst. Kurt doesn’t say anything at first prompting Blaine to clear his throat so Kurt will speak up. “What’s on your mind?”

“I just don’t want to seem stupid, is all,” Kurt says quietly.

“Well you’re kind of freaking me out,” Blaine says quickly. “Did I do something wrong? Like…serious-wrong? Aside from cancel our date? Or was cancelling our date a really terrible thing to do?” He rambles. “I’m new to this and I didn’t think that through and I’m really sorry but please don’t break up with me for something like that—“

“Break up with you?” Kurt squeaks. “No, of course I’m not breaking up with you. Is that what you thought?”

“You seemed really hurt last night,” Blaine says. “I wasn’t sure what I’d be facing today. If I had known it meant that much to you—“

“It didn’t,” Kurt says.

“Then why—“

“Blaine just let me explain okay?” Blaine nods, Kurt continues. “I wasn’t even mad when you cancelled I was just pouting to—I don’t know—be cute? Or something.”

“You’re always cute,” Blaine smiles.

“You too,” he says, blushing. “I guess what hurt me was that…” He trails off. “Oh god this sounds so stupid let’s just forget—“

“Kurt,” Blaine says emphatically.

“Fine, okay,” Kurt mumbles. He sits down beside Blaine, taking his hand. “I guess I was hurt that you called Trent your best friend?”

“What?” Blaine says, confused. “But he is—“

“I thought I was,” Kurt admits. “Your best friend, that is.”

“Oh,” Blaine says quietly. “But you’re my boyfriend?”

“I thought I was both,” Kurt says, and since Blaine isn’t trying to rephrase or say that Kurt is that for him he rambles, a bit. “It doesn’t matter,” he says. “I don’t know why I thought—it doesn’t matter.”

“It obviously matters to you,” Blaine says sincerely.

“No it doesn’t. I have Mercedes, and Rachel, and lots of friends, it doesn’t—it doesn’t matter,” he denies. “I guess we weren’t as close as I thought we were.”

“Kurt—“

“No! It’s okay! I guess I thought after everything we went through, I don’t know,” he’s shaking now, with embarrassment and hurt. Maybe they shouldn’t have had this conversation. “It’s getting late—“

“It’s four pm,” Blaine retaliates. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, I care about you so much,” he says. “I just always saw you in another category. Of course we were friends but you were something different from the moment I met you. We’ve never really been just friends, I may have taken a while to realize it, but I never saw as just friends.”

“Neither did I,” Kurt says. “But you were my best friend. Still are. Even if I’m not yours, and I miss doing friendship things with you. As much as I love kissing you and cuddling I miss us just hanging out. I hate that everything seemed to have changed when it didn’t need to.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know everything  _did_  change,” Blaine says. “We can still hang out without it being a date.”

“But we haven’t been,” Kurt points out. “I just…I’m new to this, you know that. I know you are too but I miss us being friends there are so many expectations now and I feel so overwhelmed sometimes and it’s only been two months, you know? We can’t lie on my bed and read vogue together anymore or be brutally honest because we’re so scared that it’s going to mean something different or that we’ll mess this up.”

“I didn’t know you felt that way,” Blaine says.

“You can’t even admit that you don’t see me as a best friend because you’re scared of hurting my feelings.”

“You are my best friend though,” Blaine says, Kurt laughs.

“Blaine just because I’m not happy about it—“

“You are,” Blaine insists. “I haven’t trusted anyone here—not one person—the way I have trusted you. The Warblers see me as their flawless leader, you just see me as Blaine. Of  _course_ you are my best friend, Kurt. I never thought about it much but of course you are.”

Kurt is silent for a moment, trying to calm the rush of emotions he’s feeling. “We need to find out how to balance this better, Blaine,” he says finally. I see too many of my friends’ relationships just suck because hanging out with their significant other turns out to be more of a chore than a pleasure, and they just want to spend all their time with their “bros” and do nothing but complain about how they  _have_ to do all these things to be a good boyfriend or girlfriend. I hate that, I want to yell at them, ask them why they are even in a relationship if they hate it so much. I’m not dating you because I want a boyfriend, Blaine. I’m dating you because I honest-to-god like you and because you’re my best friend—“

“I’m also pretty good looking,” Blaine says cheekily.

“That too,” Kurt smirks. “Do you know what I mean though? I don’t want to sacrifice our friendship for kisses and dates.”

“I don’t either,” Blaine agrees. “But I still want kisses and dates,” he says. “You do too…right?”

Kurt kisses him softly. “I could never give up the opportunity to do that,” he says shyly. “Or this,” he adds, kissing Blaine a little harder until Blaine grips his jaw and parts his lips, sparks running down his spine as Blaine’s tongue meets his. He always thought it would feel gross to do this, but with Blaine it’s amazing. Kurt lets out an embarrassing whine before pulling away. “Okay enough of that, what would my father say?”

“Good point,” Blaine agrees, hopping off Kurt’s bed to sit at his vanity instead. “We’re going to get better at this, I promise,” he says. “In fact, tomorrow we’re going to watch Project Runway in our lounge clothes and eat popcorn and critique all the worst outfits and we’re not going to worry about whether we look presentable or not because we’re comfortable enough with each other to look a little silly and still want to kiss each other during the commercial breaks, okay?”

“That is a very detailed plan and I’m impressed you said it all in one breath,” Kurt says. “Except we’ll be kissing during more than just the commercial breaks, of course.”

“Of course,” Blaine agrees. “I could never resist you anyways,” he smiles, walking back to kiss Kurt again.

**Author's Note:**

> Read/reblog/like at my tumblr downtowndystopia.tumblr.com


End file.
